


One

by fishstickcode (bodytoflame)



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/fishstickcode
Summary: moved from ffn, original description: She loved him. And one kiss changed their lives. (Implied Peddie. Total vent/angst fic)
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Kudos: 8





	One

All it took was one kiss.

One kiss to push the world away.

And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

She loved the feeling of his soft lips on hers, the way he was gentle with her, knowing she'd never really been in a relationship before. It was like he knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. With such conflicting personalities, the two still managed to get by, but their frequent quirky arguments made them realize how much they loved each other.

She always felt like everything she'd ever done wrong was like a weight lifted off of her shoulders when he kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that sent shivers throughout her entire body, making her delirious; oblivious to everything but him. He mesmerized her: just a single look from him, the slightest smirk or risen eyebrow, made her melt.

She had to admit, she didn't mean to fall for him. It kind of just happened. Screaming and fighting one day turned into flirting and snogging the next. Though that was why she liked him. He was sly. Mischievous. Everything was falling into place. When he held her close, she felt as if her arms were made to wrap around her sleek waist perfectly. When he kissed her, she knew his lips were a perfect fit to hers. And when he held her hand, she felt safe, with his fingers curled around hers, knowing that nothing could hurt her.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling. Hard. Head-over-heels. Fast. Everything he did made her happy. Every second she wasn't with him was killing her. She loved him, and was quickly beginning to realize this. No matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't shake these thoughts. They just flew around her head, blurring the division of hate and love. But that was okay with her. The more time she spent with him, the more she was leaning towards love.

What made her smile the most was his smile. It made her stomach flip, and at this moment, she realized she was completely, utterly in love. She was totally blissful, lost in his eyes, and little did she know her world could come crashing down—hard—at any moment, and she wouldn't know what hit her. It'd take only a fraction of a second to take her down from her high, and break her down completely. She didn't act it, but she was a fragile girl. Everything was taken personally. Everything was a challenge. Everything meant so much. And he was her everything.

What broke her the most was when he was broken. His pain was hers. She knew that she loved him, and always would, even if it was hard to. Every moment he was with her she felt as light as a feather. A cloud. It was just the way he kissed her: so gentle, full of love. Everything he did for her was just so... perfect... he knew what she wanted, almost as if he could read her thoughts.

Love. She loved him. She always had, and longed for one more of his sweet kisses on her lips—the pair of lips that fit with hers exactly. She trusted him. Lowered her forcefield. She let him in, and he broke her down from the inside. Yet she still longed for him; to have him hold her one more time. To feel safe in his arms.

All of it changed with one kiss.

One kiss to tear two apart.

And in that moment, she lost herself every time.


End file.
